prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
The Miz
|Data de nascimento =8 de outubro de 1980 |Local de nascimento =Parma, Ohio |Peso =95 kg |Altura =1,85 m |Treinado por =UPW staff Al Snow Bill DeMott |Estilo =Allrounder |Status atual =Ativo na WWE |estréia=2003 }} Michael "Mike" Mizanin (Parma, Ohio, 8 de outubro de 1980), mais conhecido pelo seu ring name The Miz, é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano, que atualmente trabalha para a World Wrestling Entertainment, no seu programa RAW. World Wrestling Entertainment Ohio Valley Wrestling (2006) Em 3 de fevereiro de 2006, Mizanin fui transferido para Ohio Valley Wrestling. No dia 16 de fevereiro de 2006 fez sua estréia no programa da OVW como "The Miz", com um segmento chamado "Miz TV", de onde falava detrás de uma câmera. Ele entrevistou Chris Cage, com que suponha faria dupla na OVW, mas Cage apenas desejou sorte a The Miz em sua carreira. Quando Cage se foi, Mike se aliou a Matt Cappotelli e Christy Hemme para derrotar nesta mesma noite The Highlanders. The Miz e Chris Cage venceram o OVW Southern Tag Team Championship derrotando a Chet the Jet e Seth Skyfire. Em 8 de junho de 2007, Miz fez sua última aparição na OVW antes de ir definitivamente para a WWE. SmackDown! 2006-2007 The Miz fez sua estréia na WWE em junho de 2006 porém fazia apenas entrevistas. Sua primeira luta ocorreu em 1 de setembro de 2006 quando derrotou Tatanka. Depois disso, se juntou a Michael Cole passaram um longo período invicto derrotando super-estrelas como Matt Hardy e Scotty 2 Hotty. Nessa época iniciou uma feud com Layla El, que fazia pouco caso da condição técnica de The Miz no ringue. Isso fez com que interferisse em favor de Kristal contra Layla El em várias ocasiões. The Miz e Kristal se opuseram ao regresso de The Boogeyman isso levou a uma luta entre eles no Armageddon 2006 onde foi derrotado. Teve também uma feud com Undertaker, sendo derrotado várias vezes. Extreme Championship Wrestling 2007 Miz fui draftado para a ECW como parte do Draft suplementar de 2007. Seu primeiro combate na ECW foi contra Nunzio. Em um Fatal 4-Way onde participaram The Boogeyman, Big Daddy V e CM Punk; vencido por Punk. Ele perdeu a oportunidade de disputar o ECW Championship, que pertencia a John Morrison. No Cyber Sunday 2007, The Miz enfrentou CM Punk pelo ECW Championship após ter sido escolhido pelo fãs em uma votação . Punk venceu após um "Go To Sleep". Na edição de 23 de novembro de 2007 da Smackdown! enfrentou os então campeões do WWE Tag Team Championship, Matt Hardy e MVP em dupla com John Morrison. Venceram e se tornaram os novos campeões. Na edição de 2007 do Survivor Series 2007 The Miz participou de uma Triple Threat match com John Morrison e o campeão da ECW CM Punk pelo ECW Championship, combate vencido por CM Punk. 2008 The Miz e peerdeu a chance de participar da disputa do Money In The Bank no WrestleMania XXIV quando foi derrotado por John Morrison em uma edição do Smackdown!. Participou da Battle Royal no WrestleMania XXIV. Mas foi rapidamente eliminado. No Judgment Day, The Miz e Morrison derrotaram Kane e CM Punk para manterem o WWE Tag Team Championship. No The Great American Bash 2008, defendeu o título de duplas da WWE em uma Fatal Four-Way match envolvendo Hawkins e Ryder, Finlay & Hornswoggle e Jesse & Festus. Curt Hawkins e Zack Ryder venceram apesar de não terem pinado nem The Miz ou Morrison. No Unforgiven, participou de uma Championship Scramble pelo ECW Championship com Mark Henry, Finlay , Chavo Guerrero e Matt Hardy. Vencida por Hardy. Na edição de comemoração de 800 episódios da RAW ele e Morrison enfrentarm DX (Triple H e Shawn Michaels). Acabaram derrotados. 2009 Em 2009 foi draftado para a RAW, neste dia atacou Morrison e colocou um fim em sua parceria de duplas. The Miz numa edição da RAW ganhou o título dos EUA contra Kofi Kingston. Agora Miz está envolvido em feud com John Morrison. No wrestling *'Finisher e golpes' **''Skull Crushing Finale'' (Full Nelson Facebuster) **''Reality Check'' (Running Knee Lift na cabeça de um oponente abaixado, seguido por um Neckbreaker Slam) **''Mizard of Oz'' (Wrist-Lock Swinging Reverse DDT) **'Shoulder Jawbreaker' **Discus Punch **Leg Drop Bulldog **Falling Neckbreaker **Running Clothesline modificado **Springboard Bulldog **Springboard na costas de um oponente apoiado nas cordas, seguido de um Neck Snap *'Managers' **Kenny Bolin **Roni Jonah **Kristal Marshall **'Layla El' **Kelly Kelly **Brooke Adams *'Apelido' **Chick Magnet *'Tema de entrada' **Reality Campeonatos e prêmios *'Deep South Wrestling' **Deep South Heavyweight Championship ([[Deep South Wrestling#Deep South Heavyweight Championship|1 vez; Primeiro]]) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Chris Cage *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com John Morrison **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com John Morrison **WWE United States Championship (1 vez) Atual **Slammy Award for Best WWE.com Exclusive (2008) – com John Morrison **Slammy Award de Tag Team of the Year (2008) – com John Morrison *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Most Improved(2008) **Tag Team of the Year (2008) com John Morrison *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'54' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 em 2008 **Tag Team Of The Year 2008 **Most Improved Wrestler 2008 Vídeos Ligações externas * Perfil en WWE.com * Perfil en UPW.com * Perfil no Online World of Wrestling Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling dos Estados Unidos